


¡Más sangre!

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight u.a.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Kai, Hagi,Saya,Riku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight u.a.

Para drabble diario.

 **  
Hermano mayor   
**   


-Solo quería protegerte.-susurra Kai, sus cabellos revueltos en sangre, apagándose, ya sin fuerzas. Saya le acaricia las mejillas y no parece darse cuenta de que no la observa como a una hermana.

Hagi le pone una mano a Riku sobre el hombro y lo insta a alejarse. De repente no escucha lo que ellos se dicen, como si tuviera delante una cortina de hierro.

El regalo de Saya son gotas rojas en labios de Kai, una larga caricia maternal en su pecho y cae rendido, antes de las sacudidas que Riku bien conoce.

-Qué emoción. Ahora seré el hermano mayor.


	2. Diva,Saya.

**Deleite de lágrimas**

Diva no odiaba todo lo que Saya amaba, pero le causaba repulsión que siempre desperdiciara los años que pasaban despiertas en compañía de inútiles humanos a los que ni siquiera se dignaba en convertir para su uso personal. Por eso los comía, uno por uno y los dejaba caer en donde Saya pudiera verlos, para que gritara y llorara como posesa, antes de intentar matarla inútilmente. Como si no estuvieran hechas de lo mismo y destinadas a permanecer juntas para toda la eternidad. Tardaba en recordarlo, pero hasta entonces, le proporcionaba el dulce sabor de sus lágrimas, que Diva probaba con gran deleite. 


	3. Hagi x Saya,menciones de Joel y Diva.

**Aurora de sangre**

Hagi la tomó del brazo, puesto que casi no podía mantenerse en pie y veía muy borroso. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez, la voz lejana, rasposa y cálida de Joel, que si no era su padre, al menos interpretaba bastante bien el papel de uno y se hacía amar cada día por razones distintas, si no alcanzaba ya el hecho de que le daba techo y abrigo: los cuentos que se cuentan a los niños con corazones de azúcar. Él recortaba los finales trágicos para que Saya nunca llorara, por lo que siempre fue una niña ingenua, que no conocía de la tristeza más de lo que podía apreciarse en los dibujos de esos libros, llenando la cara de las princesas que esperaban a ser rescatadas (y que siempre lo eran, si Joel era el narrador, si ninguno de los sirvientes ocupaba su lugar).  
Se contuvo de llorar y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Estaba demasiado cansada para permitirse el lujo y tendría su tiempo una vez preparada para el descanso, sin hacer nada, antes de quedarse dormida durante vaya a saber cuánto. Logró elogiar con pocas palabras que le parecieron dulces el ataúd que Hagi mandó a hacer a sus medidas, junto al vestido que si fuera blanco, habría llenado las expectativas del que esperaba para su boda. Bailaron a la luz de la luna y amparados por el sonido del silencio, a penas interrumpido por unos lobos que aullaban en la lejanía y los fantasmas que poblaban la residencia desde esa terrible tarde llena de rojo, en la que no le gustaba pensar, porque sentía que a ella era a la que le habían desgarrado la garganta. Hubiera querido quedarse, pero su cuerpo le exigía una forma de la muerte.  
Pensó en la Bella Durmiente. Acerca de cómo, después de la batalla que costó su Reino, se acostó a dormir, sobre las tumbas de su amada familia, hasta que llegó el Príncipe Liberador, con una espada negra y fría como el hielo entre las manos, alzada para asesinar a los malos espíritus que le rondaron por mil siglos. La princesa, curada del mar de lágrimas que le invadía por su luto, despertaba y eran felices juntos. Por siempre. Le contó la leyenda entre hipidos a Hagi. No tuvo que darle más explicaciones que esa y tampoco le pareció que él pensara que era algo tonto. Pudo mantener su orgullo a flote cuando cerraron la tapa del féretro. 


	4. Saya, los restos de Riku.

**Horizonte moral**

Lo que más le molestó a Saya de perder a Riku, fue que no sintió nada por él. Nada. Desconexión total: verlo tendido ahí, hecho piedra, como una escultura caída y Diva riendo, abrazando a Kai contra su pecho. La sangre había dejado de correr hacia su cerebro. ¿O la electricidad entre sus neuronas, que esperaba fueran al menos parecidas en eso con las humanas, había sufrido un cortocircuito, que no le permitía pensar más?  
La molestia mayor provenía de estar sucia y cansada. Pensó una y otra vez, en las cenas compartidas, en las caricias de Riku contra su pecho, las veces en las que le dio ánimos mientras que practicaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Haiji, todo se disolvía con ese cuerpo que ahora era casi yeso. Saya se miró las manos, que estaban llenas de raspaduras que comenzaban a curarse solas. ¿Su padre qué hubiera hecho? Y las barbacoas, los fideos cocidos en familia, los buenos momentos también se perdían en pozo cubierto por el rojo del polvo que caía con la forma de lágrimas, de los ojos nublados del que fue su hermano.  
Le gustaba tanto la risa de Riku, que era fina como la del cristal con el que hacían brindis por los días felices que les quedaban por vivir en la gracia de Joel, satisfechos de estar completos al llegar la noche (o al menos, la comida tardía, porque engullir alimentos no era lo mismo si no se estaba con ellos, tal vez Lewis a un costado devorando sus copiosas raciones, que nunca eran tan generosas como las que Saya depositaba en su plato y David a un rincón más apartado, zampándose una cerveza y mirando de reojo a Julia, que investigaba con la laptop un par de mesas más atrás) y ahora que no era ni un verdadero cadáver (suave y frío, tal vez, pero solo esa similitud, que lo emparentaba con la loza y los espejos. No como la carne endurecida del viejo George, no como el primer Joel al que acunó en sus brazos y que hubiera parecido vivo, de no ser por su garganta desgarrada, todavía tibio hasta dos o tres días después, cuando empezó a oler mal y Haiji le pidió que se contentara con darle un sepelio apropiado. Saya aceptó solo si la enterraban con él y lo hicieron), no le causaba más que una profunda repulsión que se abrió paso por encima de todo sentimiento compasivo.  
¿Solo eso? Tras años compartidos, en lo que nunca volvería a ser, no importaba si acaso derramaba toda la sangre maldita que llevaba dentro y que asesinaba monstruos. Y a Irene, pero tan torpe era que olvidó derramarla en la espada. Diva estaría muerta también, Riku vengado y también Joel, el primer Joel. Si no fuera tan torpe, si algo no hubiera fallado en el momento crucial, como si por dentro se rehusara a terminar con su otro yo. Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con el funcionamiento de los de su raza y no merecían vivir. 


	5. James/Karman.

Ira ēgerā́ntur 

* * *

Karman solo sabe que es un Caballero, besándole, mordiéndolo, arrancándole sangre y lágrimas, humillándole a pocos centímetros de la luz del sol, amenazándole con que si se mueve en su estado alarmante ha de pasarle eso que sus amigos quieren evitar inútilmente.

Un Caballero de Diva, la que tiene la culpa de que existan de una forma tan bastarda. La que los hizo juguetes. La que los salvaría si fuera generosa como Saya (no lo es. Y sobre esta última también él tiene sus dudas, pero no las expone más que a sí mismo, para no molestar a Moses y Lulu, que parecen adorarla como a una jodida Diosa. ¿Por qué diablos no la invitan a vivir con ellos en la oscuridad y a morir de la Espina si es tan perfecta y se parecen TANTO? Porque ella goza de los privilegios de los humanos y de la fuerza de las Reinas Quirópteras. Por eso) o tuvieran el poder de matarla para subsistir.

¿Y serviría de algo sin los demás? Ninguno ha sobrevivido. Solo ellos tres verían la luz del sol que ahora quema a Karman casi tanto como los besos del tal James, que se dedica a morderlo y hacerlo chillar, empujándolo al llanto con palabras duras, llenas de desesperanza.

Porque como existen Moses y Lulu (sobre todo el primero), él quiere creer, al menos hasta que se desintegre en sus narices, convencido de que seguirá vivo en la preciosa memoria de sus hermanos. Hasta que lo sigan.

Pero no habrá nadie para sufrir la muerte. Solo estarán _borrados_. La nada, la que hubiera alcanzado si Moses fuera menos que un soñador (oh, a veces sus palabras eran muy bonitas y convencían, como en el _Khirbet_. Tal vez era el ambiente lo que los conmovía. Cualquiera pudo decirlas bajo presión, pero fue Moses el primero, también el más hábil de todos, el más frágil y cobarde, el que tanto necesitaba que lo siguieran y mimaran como a un niño humano), si sus besos no funcionaran como anestésicos en vez de simples agujas vacías que buscan destruir (El Caballero, el Caballero, la luz, la luz y no moverse. Su risa y el hecho de que esté tan al borde del llanto como el mismo Karman, tan extraño que solo puede pasarle a un desgraciado al borde de la muerte) y no hubiera que escucharlo, creer en sus promesas sin fundamento y esperar.

Karman solo sabe que debe aguantar incluso esto, aunque esté muy cansado y odie ser lo que es, casi tanto o más de lo que odiará jamás a este hombre que lo bebe como si fuese un whisky barato.

* * *

 

[ _Marzo, 2010_ ]


	6. Diva,Saya.

** El llamado de la sangre **

No pensabas en pedir ayuda. Algo que cesara el dolor. Pero de alguna forma, sabías que estabas incompleta. Así, en la camilla, bajo los instrumentos del anciano. Algo faltaba _allí_. Algo cálido, incluso más dulce que Amshel y su sonrisa que prometía mucho, en tanto sus manos no daban más que caricias. Hubieras querido más de Amshel. Todo de él. Pero de eso que no conocías: no habrías sabido decirlo. Cantabas junto a la ventana y arrojabas rosas. Las rosas que Amshel te traía. Pedías eso que no conocías, que estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera saber que vivías de esa forma y completamente sola. De no ser por Amshel, que solo te quería porque eran tan diferentes. Y eso otro era _igual_ que tú. Así que cantabas, con la esperanza de traerlo a ti. Cuando vino finalmente una parte de ti quiso abrazarlo contra tu pecho y sentir calor al fin. La otra quiso abrirle la garganta con los dientes. Las dos cosas, las dos cosas serían hechas, si la otra que era y no era como tú, te dejaba. 


	7. David x Kai, Saya,Riku.

**El tiro por la culata y…**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kai _Oye,¿cómo quieres ser cuando seas grande?_ al menos dos años antes, cuando era un pendenciero de catorce con una moto destartalada y mañas que a penas y se estaban quitando gracias a una hermana adoptiva que requería cuidados muy especiales como para que además él anduviera por ahí jodiendo, no se lo habría pensado mucho antes de responder, con una sonrisa cálida: _Quiero ser fuerte como George, que fue soldado y un hombre de bien. No fui feliz hasta que vine a vivir con él._ (Y Saya. Y Riku). Es más: si le hubieran hecho tal pequeño cuestionario sobre sus expectativas delante del viejo soldado, el mencionado hubiera sonreído también, antes de golpearle con su espátula por adulador, solo para luego abrazarlo y echarle coscorrones, preguntándole si también quería heredar su gran barriga.  
“¿Qué hubiera hecho papá?”, se preguntaba Kai, cuando veía que Saya estaba triste y meditabunda o Riku herido, sin hambre. Su padre hubiera tomado a Saya por los hombros, le habría contado de su época como soldado, hubiese indagado sobre sus problemas con novios (Haji le caía mal a Kai, pero quizás los motivos lo alejaban mucho más de George de lo que sería conveniente para un hermano mayor) y poco después ella hubiera estado sentada en la mesa, comiendo toneladas del guisado que Lewis preparó. Y Riku…con sus bromas hubiese logrado que él acompañara a Saya en la cena, repuesto, con el rubor subido y ya no tan pálido ni frío. George, el viejo George, no habría sido un maldito cobarde. Hubiera pasado los brazos sobre los hombros delgaduchos de Riku y aunque le temblara la voz, antes de volverse pesada, anunciando una fatalidad (que no lo sería tanto, puesto que estarían juntos hasta el final de ella), hubiese hecho lo correcto, que a Kai le formaba un nudo en la garganta: decirle que nunca crecería, que su tiempo estaba detenido, que ahora era una especie de sirviente de Saya, que era la única manera de salvarle la vida. Y sin embargo, fue porque Kai insistió y eso no sabría decírselo. Aceptar la culpa. George lo hubiera hecho. Y no importa lo que David diga (el buen David, los pantalones bajos, las manos sobre el pecho de Kai, su voz suave, de narrador de cuentos infantiles en videocinta, las caricias en la nuca de Kai, los pedidos de que madure para afrontar los asuntos turbios en los que se ha enredado, hechos con severidad), su padre sigue vivo dentro de él. Haya Cielo o Infierno: su padre sigue ahí porque él retoma sus costumbres, bien o mal.  
Pero de una cosa está seguro: si su hijo hubiera estado muriendo de sed, su padre le habría dado su último suministro de agua, de estar perdidos en el desierto. Eso era lo mejor del viejo George, lo que hacía que Kai quisiera ser como él: su generosidad para con aquellos que amaba (y _conocer_ era amar, ¿cómo no adorar semejante padre?) y que siempre parecía tener éxito en lo que se proponía, aunque saliera de ciertos asuntos con pérdidas. Incluso al final, según entendió: murió protegiendo a Saya y ella había regresado con ellos. Por eso, sabe que es lo correcto y es una de las pocas veces en las que tiene suficiente valor para concretar sus deseos.  
Kai ofrece su cuello a Riku y David los mira con recelo, aceptándolo con amargura y un poco orgulloso de la decisión de Kai, que finalmente es casi un adulto, así que poco a poco deja de ser ilegal lo que hacen debajo de las sábanas.  
Lo peor no es el dolor y esa sensación que se parece tanto al sexo (no heterosexual) que entendería si David sintiera celos de Riku, sino que al final, su hermano lo acaricia debajo de la mirada de todos y con sus manos frías, le dice que está tibio, pareciendo una amante satisfecha del coito. Humillante. No deja de serlo, aunque está al tanto de que el viejo George hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿También habría sentido un dejo de placer en el dolor, al escuchar los lejanos tambores resonando en una parte de la estela cubierta de estrellas, irreales y amenazadores? 


	8. Kai x Saya,menciones de Riku y Hagi.

**Las tres caras de Eva**

No es tan fácil haber probado la sangre que Haiji guarda en sus venas y no hacerse adicta ni sentirse culpable. Se cepilla los dientes con fuerza, para borrar todo rastro que le recuerde que aún tiene hambre de aquello que se prohibió obtener de la cruel manera en la que lo hace su némesis. Kai la mira, sentado en el borde de la bañera y luciendo adorable con los pantalones bajos, como un niño. Saya lo observa en el espejo y trata de no pensar en lo que ha dejado dentro de ella, en Haiji que siempre ha sabido quién es y no solo está a su alcance, sino que de alguna forma le pertenece. En su padre, las fiestas de cumpleaños y la garra negra que se destrozaba al contacto con la sangre de Saya. Es como si fuera las tres caras de Eva. La madre de Riku, la esposa de Haiji, la seductora para Kai. Y si no incluye a sus amigos del Campo Rojo es porque le gusta pensar en el antes de dormir y en el despertar como algo muy especial, aunque no signifique que les desprecie ni nada parecido.  
-Fsiiidbhag.-Se le ocurre decir de repente, atacada por la melancolía. “Podríamos salir mañana si Haiji quiere” o algo así quería sugerir, antes de ahogarse con los restos derretidos del dentífrico. Kai le dio golpes en la espalda.  
-Escúpelo, Saya, siempre tan torpe.-Y parecía divertido, como cuando eran inocentes que jugaban a ser hermanos. O al menos Saya se disfrazaba hasta de sí misma, para no tener que preocuparse por más que las muchachas en la escuela que la ignoraban.  
Es como si fueran sus hijos. Ahora que ya recuerda quién es Haiji, no puede darles la espalda y sabe cómo son sus sentimientos. Una mezcla de aprecio sensual y maternal.  
-¡Qué colores!-Kai señaló su barbilla sonrosada, sus labios que parecían una manzana roja mordida por sus propios dientes, que trató de disimular en su filo sonriendo a medias solamente.  
Riku les ha pedido ir de compras, no puede solo decirle que no le apetece, que estar con Kai y sus ojos cerrados parece más importante. Porque él se odia a sí mismo, y Saya no puede menos que besarlo y empujarse contra su cuerpo bajo la ducha con ropa y todo, el frescor de la pasta dental en la garganta, sin rastros de la sangre hasta que le muerde los labios y se repite que es a penas el deseo de la amante dentro suyo. Es en donde los dos parecen iguales y hechos el uno para el otro, como si Haiji fuera tanto su hijo como Riku y pensar en ellos de forma sensual fuese inadecuado. Madre, solo madre y entonces seductora, pensando que Mao ha venido hasta aquí por él, solo para encontrarse con que no se quieren ya como hermanos. Aunque en el fondo aún lo sean y solo es una forma de escapar un momento puesto que ella al cerrar los ojos ve a Irene todavía, mirándola y pasando de la aceptación fatal a la esperanza y al final arrebatada de toda luz, llorando porque sus sueños se hacían polvo rojo con su cuerpo. Kai es igual en eso, oh, también en eso, es como si la hubieran asesinado juntos y ahora se arrancaran la amargura de la boca del otro, en un ritual del que nadie más tiene derecho a participar. 


	9. Riku,Diva.

**Corpus delicti**

 _¡Saya!¡Saya!_ Grito su nombre, que siempre fue sinónimo de besos tiernos en la mejilla, caminatas a la escuela tomados de la mano, cuentos de fantasmas y guerras oscuras pero lejanas que me contaba para irme a dormir, tallarines tibios y caldos picantes, esa sonrisa de labios carnosos que nunca dicen nada hiriente. _Hermana mía, te encontré, te encontré_. Casi lloraba. _Te creció el cabello_ , iba a decir. Entonces apoyó sus manos en mi hombro y mi pecho. Eran terriblemente frías, no se parecían en nada a las de Saya, pero tenía que ser ella. Me clavó los ojos y se acercó tanto a mí que pensé que explotaría. Supe que no era ella, pero demasiado tarde. 


	10. Diva,Saya.

**Azúcar y sal en agua**

 ****

Saya trata de entender, pero es como adivinar el final de una película de la que solo vio el tráiler y de un modo muy borroso. La cinta se corre, las imágenes se transparentan y lo único que se observa con claridad es el presente. Tampoco sus primeros años de vida. Sabe que tendría que tener recuerdos de una temprana infancia con George o al menos en un orfanato, pero todo está en blanco, como en los libros dice que sucede cuando se sueña algo muy traumático. Al despertar no importa mucho, hay manos cálidas que la sujetan y puede dejarse ir a nado en esa corriente armoniosa.

Por momentos: el peso de una espada (recorte olvidado en una parte oscura de su cerebro, donde las luces están rotas y solo hay pequeños cerillos que se consumen en seguida) y la sangre que salpicó su rostro por primera vez, y no fue de un quiróptero. Luego: Las dulces palabras brotando de la boca de Joel, haciéndola sentir querida. Pero a ciencia cierta no sabe cuáles, porque se mezclaban sus caricias con las de George. Era más formal, sin lugar a dudas, pero un padre, como siempre.

Con el tiempo: un niño muy mono que se parece mucho a Haiji y que si no es su hijo, debe ser él. Y confusión, porque Saya no se sienta Saya, demasiado presuntuosa y refinada, enseñándole a tocar instrumentos musicales y a correr entre animales que a ella le tienen terror, por algún motivo.

Pero lo máximo que se le aparece de Diva, es la Torre y la noche del horror. ¿Es verdad que son hermanas? ¿No hay alguna inexactitud en ello?¿Por qué no tiene ningún otro recuerdo de Diva en el que pueda saber si alguna vez fue capaz de querer a esa bestia sanguinaria? ¿Por qué piensa en ella una y otra vez, en la muerte espantosa que le dará como castigo por lastimar y asesinar a sus seres queridos, si en el fondo no sabe si podrá acabar con ella, ni cree poder saberlo hasta que vea que ese cuerpo que es tan parecido al suyo, se le disuelve delante?


End file.
